Pretend Girlfriend
by innocentlyinlove
Summary: I'm just a junior who is invisible, until one day, Nick Lucas comes up to my locker and says that I have to be his pretend girlfriend, to get his crazy ex off his back. My life gets turned upside down because of this, and i found love, i think. I'm Miley
1. The life threatening deal

"Miley, I want you to be my pretend girlfriend." Those were the first words to come out of Nick Lucas's mouth when he came up to me. He's about 6 feet while I'm about 5'5" . I've never talked to him before, besides the mutual friend, and to only saying one word to each other. He's what you call a stereotypic jock. I was kind of surprised when I saw him waiting at my locker wanting to talk to me, telling me that what he wanted to say was life threatening.

"That was the life threatening thing you wanted to tell me earlier today? You totally have something wrong with your head, Nick. Maybe to many football players nailing you to the ground."

"It is life threatening! You know my ex, Sam, right? Well she is annoying the hell out of me about why her and I broke up, and she wants to hook up with me again but I-"

"You giving up a hook up? Wow, she really must be on your nerves!" I told him with a laugh.

"It's not funny! She is getting on my nerves. That's why i need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. To get her off my back and away from me. We won't have to do anything, even though I know you like me." Did i tell you he was cocky? Well he is!

"AS IF! If I wanted you, wouldn't you think I would of talked to you more, and actually showed signs if I liked you? And why don't you just tell her what you told me, instead of lying like an idiot about your love life?" I said as I was walking down the hall to my next class. Unfortunately Nick was following me and criticizing me.

"No because you don't like telling people how you feel. You are like the poster child for keeping all of your feelings to yourself!"

"You didn't answer my question. Instead you are criticizing me, which doesn't really help your cause!"

"Fine, fine, I'm afraid of her. Have you seen what she has done to her past boyfriends?"

"Oh geez, now i feel kind of sorry for you. sucks to be you, but you you the one who brought this upon yourself." We finally got to the door to my next class, looking at him wondering why he wanted to choose me as his 'girlfriend'

"That's why I need you to help me. Knowing how nice you are, even though you aren't really showing it right now, I figured you would be able to help me. All you would have to do is change your relationship status on facebook from 'single' to 'in a relationship with me.' Oh and we have to do all the normal couple things, not like go out on dates or anything but going to parties together and school dances, which i heard there is one coming up in March right?"

"Ok let me stop you there, if I'm going to go along with your stupid plan here are my rules. And I'm not as nice as you think I am. Hence right now. Rule number one: you request on facebook that we be in a relationship together. Rule number two: I will agree to go to parties with you, if you don't turn into a total dick, which means no drinking! Rule number three: even if we are pretending, my family is very very nosey which means we have to pretend to be a couple in front of them. Even though I absolutely hate lying to them, we would be lying to the school and for your benefit to stay alive. We have to act like a regular couple." I whispered to him all in one breath.

"I will agree to all of your rules. Thank you, Miley, SO MUCH! You won't regret this! I promise! I will text you later." He kissed my cheek and started walking away

"Wait, you don't even have my number. And I-"

"I have my resources. talk to you later sweetie."

My life has and never will be the same after that day. Knowing what will happen between him and me is a total mystery!


	2. Friends get on a 'boyfriends' nerves

**Thank you so much for liking this story! I loved all the e-mail notifications saying favorite story alert, or review alert. It just makes my day! I'm very proud of this story, and I love writing it. This story though, does have some cuss words… so just to be warned. It is rated teen! This is my first story where I put cuss words in! I really hope you like this chapter as much I did writing it. Xoxo, alli**

_**~The Pretend Girlfriend~**_

Nick wasn't kidding when he said he could get my phone number. I ended up getting a text from a phone number that wasn't in my phone 5 minutes before school let out (today was a half day),

'Miley, thanks so much for doing this, it means so much 2 me. You are saving my sorry ass! haha anyway, i wanted to tell u that i will meet you at ur locker after school. i was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat, then drop u off at ur house. i did promise you, and i'm not taking no for an answer. i already told ur dad and he approves of me (long story but haha ur stuck wit me for a while). oh also if we want people 2 think we r together, we kinda need to act like it. so see ya at ya locker honey ;)

-Nick'

Even though he is a pain in the ass, he is kind of sweet. I'm not going to fall for his tricks though, even though we are dating…. i meant fake dating… ugh pull yourself together Miley. He does not like you that way. He's only using you so that Sam can just leave him the hell alone. ugh why am i talking to myself this is helping NO ONE!

"How did you talk to my dad?" I said in a rushed tone as I walked up to my locker from study hall. Nick was already standing there waiting for me…. looking through my locker! "And how did you get my combo to my locker, ass!"

"Language, Miley, language! Like I said, I have my resources. Now are you ready to go now?"

I grabbed my backpack from my locker, stuffed my books in it, and turned around about to close my locker door, but Nick beat me to it.

"Ready to go, SMiley!"

"No nicknames… yet."

My locker was on the other end of the school from the main entrance where the parking lot is. We had to stop by his locker, which wasn't far from mine, and we made our way out of school, but not without a greeting from his perverted friends,

"My my my, Nick, she is so-"

"Taken! Miley and I are going out." Nick said as he was getting his books out of his locker to avoid their comments. Maybe Nick wasn't so bad after all.

"Oh, well ok. Now that you have somebody new, can I now grab Sam?"

"Be my guest. She is all yours."

"Ok, thanks man. Now all we need to do is find Cody a girl then we are all good. You better hold on to this girl Nick, cause Cody has been looking at her up and down like she is some kind of-"

"That's enough Joe!" Nick spat as his fists clenched, and he grabbed my hand and walked away.

"Dude, you are so whipped, and you two haven't even started dating. Just wait Miley, he is gonna dump you and go straight back to Sam in no time." Joe screamed as we walked out the door.

"Don't listen to Joe."

"I never do!"

"Good, you shouldn't."

He was still mad, actually mad is an understatement, Nick was furious! I looked over at him before he started the car to leave, and put my hand on his hand gripping the steering wheel, he relaxed a little, because he loosened up his grip,

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me. That really meant a lot." He turned his head to look at me, and smiled.

"No problem, anytime." He said as I let go of his hand and we made our way to get something to eat.

"So, what are we having to eat?"

"I was considering not telling you, but I know for a fact you hate surprises. So, we are going to Pizza Hut!"

"How do you know that I absolutely hate surprises? I haven't told you anything about me!"

"Well you're friends with Demi, and she might of mentioned few things about you that you absolutely hate! And you also weren't too happy when I told you to be my girlfriend. That was a surprise."

"Yes, a very big surprised that I'm still not to thrilled about." I said.

"It won't be as bad as you think, I'm actually pretty cool to hang out with."

"Cocky much? And pretty cool to hang out with when you're sober. I don't want you doing beer pong, drinking, or even drinking while I'm your 'girlfriend.' Drunk does not look good on you!"

"Not even beer pong? Come on Miley, you're killing me here!"

"That is just a part of the deal! You are the one who got together with Sam in the first place, and then you broke up with her, now she wants to have meaningless sex with you! I'm just here to help you stay alive. Even though right now, you are bugging the hell out of me!" I said all in one breath.

"Ok fine, no beer pong! Also, I didn't know she was like this at all! She tricked me. And you just want to save my sorry ass because you care about me!"

"Good! But, she tricked you with her assets. And yes I care about you, but not in that way. You helped Demi through a lot. She cares about you more than I do. Why didn't you ask her instead of me to be your pretend girlfriend?"

"No she… ok maybe Sam did. And you will! Demi was in a dark place before you came around and showed her that there is light, even through the darkest days. I was just steering her towards the right direction, like a tour guide. And there are many reasons why I didn't pick her, but I'm not telling you all of those."

"That really was sweet what you just said. Almost too sweet for you," I laughed, "Why can't you just tell me one reason?" I whined with a smile.

"Well, that was the truth. And fine, but I'm only giving you one reason, Demi wanted you and I to become friends. She sees how we fight, can't stand each other sometimes, and just bug each other till there is no end."

"So, she wanted me to see what she sees in you?"

"She also told me you weren't an ass like you say you are." Nick smirked.

"Ok, now that we've talked all the way through the day, can I eat?"

"Let's go eat!" We both laughed as we entered Pizza Hut.

_**~The pretend girlfriend~**_

**Any predictions to what will happen next? What do you think of Nick and Miley's relationship in the story? I wanted to write and post this as soon as I could. Please answer these questions; I'm really curious to what you think about the characters! And also tell me what you think of the story in general! Xoxo, alli**


End file.
